braking down
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort won, Harry has been hit by a curse by out favourite nut Bella but this had course other problems HP/DM HP/FG SB/RL


The war was over and Voldemort won, and he was smug …at least he isn't dancing around…Harry thought bitterly as he watched people pile up into the great hall, He stood next to The Dark Lord as sat on his throne smiling at Harry was shock at he was still alive but then again the old snake face found out that Harry is his horcruxes and thus cannot be killed…so what has he got planed for me… he thought he felt sick not fear base sick but the sick he knew something was wrong with in him, he's been worried about his baby that none knew about will maybe The Dark Lord did he knew knows a lot about Harry so the teen found out when he faced him, he knew about the muggles he lived with that beat him until he passed out or how his cousin made his friends chase him and corner him, he wondered if Voldemort felt pity for him but then Harry remembers that he can't feel anything a part from anger and hate, but yes Harry know that Voldemort knows about his unborn child and was pretty sure that he could have lost it by the horrid feeling spreading though out him, Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with a spell one of her favourite pain spells Harry had no idea if she knew about the child or not either way he could feel it "Harry you look a little peaky?" Voldemort cooed, Harry looked at him

"You know why." He hissed

"That I do, so I am going to let you rest and get it dealt with." He said sounding caring, Harry looked at him

"Tell me is he dead…Draco?" he asked

"Yes." Harry nodded and looked down

"Okay." He said Voldemort look at him before Fenrir came up to him and gave a short bow

"Ah yes Fenrir could to see you I see you have some new pack members." The snake face man asked looked behind the werewolves and his people who have a number of sob or unconscious people in their arms,

"That I do." The large man said smiled as he looks at Harry he eyes glued to the ill teen

"So you like him?" The Dark Lord asked seeing the looks on him

"Yes I do."

"Mate material?" Fenrir smiled and then quietly lost it he could smell blood coming from the boy

"Yes he is but I think I should say the boy is about to bleed to death if we don't do something." Turning to look Harry the pasty face man stood up and walked over to him, he looked down to see blood pooling at Harry's feet

"You should have said it was this bad."

"The mad woman throw a rather powerful pain spell at me what did you think was going to happen." He hissed as he swayed

"You will go with Fenrir he's picked you as his mate."

"Fine, but I want Remus and Sirius." He said there was looked made before Voldemort nodded agree to the boy's demands as the boy walked over to Fenrir, Voldemort ordered someone to heal him. In minutes everything was fixed, pale teen walked down the hall Remus and Sirius walking with him, they stopped by the grieving Malfoy family to hear Bella's jeers about her killing his baby

"Is poor Potter ill, lost his little brat." He smiled at him Harry turned to look at her "The baby that you so happily killed was your nephew's son I hope you are Happy Mrs Lestrange because I am sure the Malfoy family won't be, losing their son and grandson in one day." He said watching their face as Fenrir rush them out the hall.

Harry remembered hearing Narcissa Malfoy's screams as she fell onto the floor, but that was all Harry remembered as he collapsed in Sirius' arms. When he did waked up there was a woman looking down at him laying a wet clothe on his forehead "Hello there child how are you feeling?" she said to him her voice was soft caring

"Like I've had something ripped out of me." He said looking at her, she help him drink the potions and then drunk a glass of water before she gave him his glasses back "Where are my fathers?" he asked

"They are resting, I am sure Alpha will let you see them soon." Harry nodded and looked down at his flat stomach, the older woman reach out and rested her hand on his hand "I know the pain your feeling at the moment and trust me when I say Fenrir will understand to."

"He lost a child?"

"His mate and his child both killed by wizards it been a very long time since that happen and now he has you, he will look after you I promise you on this child."

"Thank you…urrh?"

"Maria."

"Thank you Maria." She smiled at him and kissed the top of his forehead and left the hut.

Not 6 minutes passed before Fenrir walked into the hut, Harry looked up at him and then back down, the large wolf came and sat on the bed looking at the broken boy "I am sorry about your losses."

"If it lived would have let me keep him?" he asked

"Yes, I could not deny a pup his mother." He said "Do you know why Voldemort let me keep you?"

"No."

"You need to be kept safe but most of all he know that you need love in your life and you get it far more here with us than with him, he recognised that he needs your good loving heart to keep what's left of his sanity." Harry looked at him thought his fringed frowning deeply

"I see and what has happen to Bella?" he asked

"Oh she was punished for kill your child, it turns out Draco sent them a letter to them telling them about you and the child that morning but they never got to read it, The Dark Lord is pissed a child was dead, a Malfoy and Potter child would have been the next best thing to an heir to him well apart from you of course, Voldemort and the Malfoy's have agreed to let you pick her bigger punishment." Fenrir smiled Harry nodded and smiled softly

"I will think of a punishment while I heal and see my fathers." He told him his bright green eyes shine a little with more live either with the thought of seeing his father's or the thought of killing Bella Fenrir was not sure.

A few hours later when Harry woke up again he saw the blurred outline his fathers sitting by the bed; he reached for his glasses and slipped them on "Harry." Sirius said as he climbed onto the bed next to him and Remus the other side so they could hug him

"Hey guys how you two doing?" He asked

"Harry we're okay it's you we're worried about."

"Oh the baby." He said looking down

"Cub why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked running his hand's thought his hair

"I'm sorry papa I should have told you both but we didn't want anyone finding out not yet." Harry gave a sob this was the first time he was crying about his lost and his Papa and Dad was there to comfort him and let him grieve, arms warped around him holding him close.

Once he stops crying he just enjoyed the warmth coming from them, Harry sniffed and looked up at Sirius and saw the healed bite on his shoulder "D…Dad have you been turn?" he asked, looking down at him he gave him a smiled

"Yeah I have Remus bite me last night; they wouldn't let me into the pack otherwise." Harry looked over to his Papa who looked down into his lap he didn't look happy about it "Remus is feeling a little guilty about it."

"Shut up." The wolf growled

"W…When am I going to be turn?" Harry asked both men looked at each other and then down at Harry

"Not for a while cub, we've talked to Fenrir and we all agreed that you need time to heal so if you like he could court you." Harry nodded a snuggled back down in their arms

"Good I can't deal with half of this shit."


End file.
